1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gun technology, and more particularly to a magazine locking structure for gun, which allows the user to unlock the magazine from the gun by either a front operating mode or a rear operating mode.
2. Description of Related Arts
The magazine 10 of a big gun (see FIG. 1) is mounted at the main gun body “a” in front of the grip 20, and detachably secured to the main gun body “a” by a magazine locking device “b”. The magazine locking device “b” comprises a locking member 30 and a spring member 303. The locking member 30 is mounted at one lateral side of the main gun body “a”, comprising a press rod portion 301 and a locking rod portion 302 connected at right angles. The press rod portion 301 is supported on the spring member 303 that is mounted within the main gun body “a”. Normally, the press rod portion 301 is not pressed by an external force, and the locking rod portion 302 is help in a retaining groove 101 to lock the magazine 10 to the main gun body “a”. Once the press rod portion 301 is pressed by a user, the locking rod portion 302 is immediately forced out of the retaining groove 101 by the spring member 303, allowing removal of the magazine 10 from the main gun body “a”.
Subject to gun function design considerations, a gun can be configured having the magazine 10 mounted in the main gun body “a” at a rear side relative to the grip 20 (see FIG. 2). The magazine 10 can be detached from the main gun body “a” in the same manner as shown in FIG. 1. However, this prior art gun design has drawbacks as follows:
1. The magazine 10 is disposed near the rear gun butt 40 and kept near the user's body. Because the locking member 30 is not in the front sightline, the other hand (normally the left hand) of the user that is not holding the grip 20 cannot press the press rod portion 301 easily and rapidly when going to replace the magazine 10, complicating the magazine 10 mounting and dismounting procedures.
2. When going to replace the magazine 10, the user needs to put down the gun, and then pick up the gun for firing after replacement of the magazine 10. The application of this design of gun causes inconvenience and lacks mobility.